Among the many attachments for a bicycle that find a suitable mounting site near its axles are lights, horns, foot rests and even bicycle dog leashes, also known as bicycle tow leashes. Mounting the latter is complicated by several factors including the reality that on many bicycles, the sprockets and derailleur interfere with the optimal location for attaching the leash to the bicycle's frame when the user prefers to keep the dog out of the line of traffic—that is, on the bike's right side.
Located at the bicycle attachment end of each bike tow leash (BTL) is a clamp-with-connector. As taught by Leon in U.S. Patent Nos. 7,013,840 and 8,544,420, the clamp-with-connector includes an inner clamp member and a L-shaped, dual function outer clamp/connector member. The L-shaped, dual function member has two elongated arms, one arm of which —the outer clamp —is held in a generally upright position and the other arm of which —the connector —extends perpendicularly to the outer clamp at its lower end and in a direction away from the inner clamp member when it and the outer clamp/connector member, in assembled relation with a pair of bolts and hand-tightened nuts, grip the clamp-with-connector onto a bike's frame near the rear wheel axle.
A device is needed which supplants the use of a bicycle's rear wheel support frame as the structure of choice on which to attach the clamp-with-connector, so that the user can deploy a bike tow leash on either the right or the left side of his bicycle or, alternately, readily change from one side to the other if he so chooses.